New Arrow
by sieg2013
Summary: Sinon menjalankan misi pertamanya sebagai Blue Arrow. Tetapi, dia kedatangan teman lama yang siap membantu untuk mengalahkan para perampok.


New Arrow

Tokoh:

· Asada Shino (Sinon)

· Felicity Smoak

· John Diggles

· Thea Queen (Speedy)

Guest Stars:

· Akashi Seijurou

· Oliver Queen (Arrow/Green Arrow)

Genre: Suspense, Drama

Rate: T

Disclaimer: Kawahara Reki (Sword Art Online) & DC Comic and the CW (Arrow)

 **Warning: AT,** **AR,** **Sedikit OOC, mistypo, penulisan kata atau kalimat yang amburadul** **, penggunaan tanda baca yang berantakan**

Semenjak Oliver Queen memutuskan untuk keluar dari _Arrow_ , Sinon yang dijuluki sebagai _Blue Arrow_ langsung menggantikan posisinya sebagai penjaga perdamaian _St_ _a_ _rling City_. Kedengarannya asyik, namun susah dilakukan. Mengingat, banyak sekali para penjahat yang terus mengganggu kedamaian _St_ _a_ _rling City_. Contohnya saja, perampokan, pembunuhan dan kasus-kasus lainnya. Sinon juga dibantu oleh rekan timnya yang baru. Felicity Smoak, pacar baru Queen yang berambut pirang, mengenakan setelan baju polo, dan celana jeans warna biru tua. Kemudian, seorang pria berkulit hitam bernama John Diggles, mantan prajurit _US Army Special Force_ sekaligus teman Oliver.

Mereka bertiga menuntaskan kejahatan di _St_ _a_ _rling City_ dengan mengendarai _Chevorlet_ berwarna hijau pada malam hari.

"Aku tidak percaya, Oliver Queen pergi begitu saja tanpa pamit kepada kita semua," gerutu Felicity.

"Oliver memang seperti itu. Ada kalanya, masalah tidak bisa diselesaikan bersama-sama. Santai saja, Felicity," kata Diggles menyetir mobil.

"Anoo, memangnya Oliver pergi sampai kapan?" Tanya Sinon.

"Entahlah, Sinon. Aku tidak habis pikir dengan kelakuan Oliver yang muncul dan pergi begitu saja. Memangnya dia kelelawar, seperti Batman? yang benar saja," ujar Felicity menghela napas.

Sinon tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa tanpa Masternya. Apalagi, dia masih baru belajar. Menggunakan panah asli membuat dirinya merasa tidak tenang. Semoga saja, tidak ada kejahatan untuk hari ini, _harap Sinon_.

 **Dua tahun** **sebelumnya ...**

"Lebih keras lagi, Sinon!" tegas dan teriak Oliver terhadap Sinon.

Latihan yang diberikan Oliver Queen lebih keras dari militer. Jika ingin bertahan hidup, latihan harus di tingkatkan dan intensif. Tanpa itu, hasilnya tidak akan maksimal.

Lokasi latihannya berada di sebuah dermaga, lengkap dengan rel kereta api dan seluas lapangan sepak bola. Selain itu, banyak jebakan yang di pasang olehnya. Di belakang, ada sebuah rumah yang sangat besar dan tidak berpenghuni. Banyak sekali barang-barang rongsokan, seperti besi body mobil yang berkarat, kereta api dan lain-lain.

Sinon terus membidik dan melepaskan anak panah ke arah target. Namun, dua anak panah meluncur secara tiba-tiba dan Sinon menghindar ke sebelah kiri. Kemudian, Sinon membidik musuh yang berada di belakangnya. Ternyata, itu jebakan yang di siapkan oleh Oliver. Ditambah lagi, tembakan Sinon masih meleset.

"Kau lengah, Sinon! Dan tembakanmu meleset! Ayo, sekali lagi!" tegas Oliver.

Oliver terus berteriak hingga Sinon bisa. Semenjak Sinon menjadi muridnya, Oliver mulai melatih diri supaya menghentikan aksi League of Assassins, yang dipimpin oleh Ra's al Ghul.

"Sial!" umpat Sinon dan berlari ke depan.

Empat crossbow yang tersembunyi sedang membidik Sinon yang berlari ke depan dan menembaknya dengan cepat. Sinon menoleh dan menghindari ke samping kanan. Dia membidik dan melepaskan anak panah ke empat crossbow. Keempat benda disembunyikan rapi oleh Oliver, supaya tidak mudah terlacak oleh Sinon. Insting gadis itu sudah meningkat dari sebelumnya. Hanya, dia membutuhkan semacam keberanian untuk mengatasi kelemahan musuh. Sinon menghindar dan melompat _acrobat backflip_.

"Sinon, jangan terus menghindar. Musuh akan mengetahui kelemahanmu dengan mudah!" tegas Oliver.

"Aku tahu, Oliver-san!" teriak Sinon.

Saat Sinon membidik tembakan, muncul kobaran api yang membentuk lingkaran. Dia terperangkap di dalam lingkaran dan mencari cara untuk keluar dari lingkaran. Tidak hanya kobaran api, panah terus mengarah ke Sinon. Dia terus menghindar dan membidik lagi. Raut wajah Sinon panik dan gemetaran. Dia teringat dengan masa lalunya yang kelam.

Oliver melihat wajah Sinon dengan kecewa. Lalu, dia mematikan lingkaran api dengan memanah. Dia membidik dan melepaskan anak panah ke bagian titik terlemah lingkaran. Isi anak panahnya mengandung air yang banyak untuk memadamkan lingkaran api tersebut.

"Oliver-san, apa kau—" Ekspresi Sinon kecewa karena dia paham masih belum mengatasi ketakutan mengenai masa lalunya.

"Ya, kau benar. Membiarkan masa lalumu merasuki pikiranmu, membuat tindakanmu menjadi ragu. Hal tersebut tidak boleh dalam etika bertarung!" tegas Oliver.

"Tapi aku masih tidak mengerti. Mengapa masa laluku masih saja menghantuiku?!" geram Sinon.

"Itu karena kau tidak melepaskannya begitu saja. Kau hanya ingin menjadi kuat, tetapi tidak bisa mengatasi kelemahanmu. Mindsetmu harus diubah sekarang, Sinon!" tegas Oliver sambil membidik.

Sinon paham sekarang. Masa lalu memang penting, tetapi tidak boleh terus menengok di belakang saja. Oleh karena itu, harus dilepas apapun yang terjadi. Sinon melihat Oliver membidik dan menembak ke target berwarna merah.

"Aku memang punya masa lalu kelam. Dulu aku bersikap playboy, arogan dan selalu bersikap kurang ajar kepada perempuan lain. Namun, setelah kapal tenggelam dan semua orang yang kucintai menghilang, aku memutuskan melatih diri. Tidak mudah memang, tetapi semua kulakukan untuk keadilan. Dan aku tidak ragu sedikitpun mengenai masa laluku!" ujar Oliver.

 **Dua tahun setelah Oliver menghilang …**

Felicity maupun Diggles melihat sekelompok perampok mengenakan topeng emas. Total mereka sekitar 10 orang sambil membawa tas.

"Sepertinya, kalian tidak membutuhkanku karena ada perampok di depan kita," ujar Felicity.

"Kau benar. Apa kau sudah siap, Sinon?" kata Diggles menengok ke belakang.

Ekspresi Sinon menjadi tenang dan tersenyum. Terlihat jelas matanya lurus ke depan sambil berkata, "Aku siap!"

"Ingatlah apa yang kau pelajari dari Oliver. Jangan pernah ragu dan harus mengatasi rasa takutmu. Kau akan menjadi kuat setelah ini," janji Diggles berjabat tangan dengan Sinon.

Felicity memberikan _radio wireless_ kepada Sinon untuk memudahkan kontak dan melacak keberadaan musuh.

"Pakailah! Kita akan menunggu di sini!," ujar Felicity. "Ingatlah, jangan sampai mati, ok?"

Dia mengangguk dan mengenakan _hero mask_ dan membawa beberapa anak panah di pinggang kiri. Ini adalah misi pertama Sinon semenjak Oliver menghilang.

~o0o~

Sinon menengok sekitar jika ada polisi yang berjaga. Tetapi, tidak ada satupun di sana. Kesempatan emas, _pikir Sinon._ Dia membidik dan menembak ke gedung pencakar langit. Setelah sampai di puncak gedung, dia mengenakan _hoodie_ warna biru tua supaya tidak ada yang tahu identitasnya. Sinon menuju ke kaca dan melihat banyak masyarakat yang tiarap dan ketakutan. Sinon merasakannya. Lalu, menekan tombol radio on.

"Felicity-san, bagaimana caranya masuk ke dalam?" tanya Sinon.

"Ingat _Device_ yang kuberikan padamu sebelum beraksi? Kau bisa menggunakannya tanpa ketahuan. Selain itu, alat itu bisa bekerja dengan kondisi hening," ujar Felicity via radio.

"Mengerti!" kata Sinon menyiapkan _Device_ yang dimaksud Felicity.

Alat itu bernama _Vibration Laser_. Berbentuk lingkaran terbuat dari logam murni, tuas warna merah, dan _chip_ yang menancap di bagian tengah. _Chip_ yang dimaksud fungsinya adalah _timer_ waktu. Hitungannya dimulai dari satu sampai tiga. Dan benar saja, Sinon akan melakukannya. Dia menempelkan _Vibration Laser_ dan mengkalkulasikan hitungan dengan cepat.

... 3

... 2

... 1

Alatnya bekerja dan menyinari laser di bagian kaca hingga terbentuk sebuah lingkaran. Sinon membidik dan menembak dinding. Paku dan tali menancap di samping kanan. Untungnya, tidak ada satupun yang menyadari keberadaan Sinon. Lalu, dia merogoh saku kiri dan memasang _zapper_ untuk berpegangan pada tali. Sinon meluncur ke bawah dan menghentakkan kaki di lantai.

"Hampir saja," kata Sinon sambil memotong talinya.

Ketika talinya dipotong oleh Sinon, langsung jatuh di bawah dan membuat para warga terkejut. Mereka tidak tahu siapa yang memberi tali dari atas. Meskipun begitu, salah seorang warga mendongak ke atas dan ada bagian kaca yang berlubang membentuk lingkaran sempurna.

Sinon mengintip dan bergegas menuju ke lokasi. Saat itulah, muncul seorang wanita berhoodie kuning, _costume_ warna merah tua, mengenakan _hero mask_ merah dan membawa busur panah _silver_. Namanya Speedy alias Thea Queen, adik Oliver Queen. Sontak, mereka saling kaget dan Sinon nyaris menghajar Speedy.

"Kau!" kaget Sinon dan berusaha menyerang. "Kenapa kau ada di sini?!"

"Tenang, nona manis. Aku ke sini untuk membantumu. Aku tidak bisa biarkan kau dilatih oleh kakakku," dengus Speddy.

Speedy maupun Sinon saling menoleh supaya tidak ada siapa-siapa.

"Apa kau disuruh oleh Oliver ke sini?" tanya Sinon.

"Tidak, bodoh! Aku ke sini atas keinginanku sendiri. Tetapi, ada yang aneh deh," ujar Speedy.

"Aneh kenapa?" tanya Sinon.

"Bukannya Bank tutup pada malam hari. Lantas, mengapa buka sekarang?" ujar Speedy curiga.

Benar apa yang dikatakan oleh Sinon. Dia merasakan ... hawa dingin. Bahkan, lebih dingin dari sebelumnya. Ketika Sinon melihat ke bawah, permukaan lantai berubah menjadi es.

"Ini jebakan!" teriak Speedy dan bergegas lari menuju ke lantai selanjutnya.

Semua terlambat. Mereka baru sadar bahwa itu adalah perangkap yang disiapkan oleh musuh. Ketika Sinon dan Speedy melihat, mereka hanyalah sekumpulan hologram yang diciptakan oleh para perampok. Mereka juga membuat semacam perangkap es dari bawah tanah untuk menangkap Oliver Queen. Sayangnya, para perampok menangkap Sinon dan Speedy.

Sinon maupun Speedy terpeleset. Ketahuan karena mereka terlihat dengan jelas.

"Cih! Ternyata para gadis menyedihkan! Tangkap mereka!" teriak salah satu pemimpin perampok.

Benar saja, para perampok kini langsung mengejar Speedy dan Sinon. Kedua Arrow langsung berlari dan meluncur ke bawah dengan tali yang mereka punya. Sinon mengenakan _zapper_ dan ikat tali di pinggangnya hingga meluncur sambil membidik para perampok. Sama halnya dengan Speedy. Meskipun begitu, Sinon lebih lihai dalam mengikat dan meluncur ke bawah.

"Hebat juga trikmu, Sinon!" teriak Speedy.

"Diamlah, Speedy-san!" gerutu Sinon.

Tanpa ampun, Sinon menembak ke jantung perampok. Di sisi lain, para perampok terus menembak hingga kaca pecah dan dinding berlubang. Kesempatan emas digunakan oleh Sinon. Dia menghubungi Felicity dan Diggles.

"Felicity-san, itu jebakan!" teriak Sinon.

" _What_? Sudah kuduga!" dengus Felicity. "Diggles, bantu Sinon mengatasi di Bank. Aku yang nyetir,"

"Baiklah!" kata Diggles dan meninggalkan mobil _Chevrolet_.

"Sebenarnya, ada Speedy juga bersamaku," kata Sinon.

Felicity tepuk jidatnya sendiri. Dia harus jelasin apa kepada Oliver jika kembali ke Starling City? Baik Oliver maupun Thea sama-sama keras kepala jika diberitahu.

"Ok! Sinon, segera keluar dari sini. Sepertinya, aku tahu siapa dibalik semua ini," kata Felicity menyetir.

"Nanti saja ngomongnya, sekarang kami harus pergi dari sini!" teriak Sinon.

Speedy berkata. "Sinon, di situ ada pintu _Exit_. Ayo kita keluar dari sini!"

Sinon mengangguk dan melepaskan _zapper_ dan mendarat di lantai paling bawah bersama Speedy. Speedy berlari dan memukul wajah para perampok. Sementara Sinon _sliding tackle_ ke salah satu perampok hingga terjatuh. Para perampok lainnya menembak Sinon dan Speedy. Namun, mereka berhasil menghindar dan memanah ke jantung perampok hingga tewas.

Diggles membuka pintu Bank. Namun, tidak berhasil. Alhasil, dia mendobrak pintu dengan kaki dan terkejut. Semua gedung dilapisi es.

"Tidak mungkin! Kau pasti bercanda," gumam Diggles.

~o0o~

Sinon enggan berhadapan dengan es. Apalagi lantainya membeku. Dia berlari dan menendang salah satu perampok hingga tersungkur ke lantai es. Speedy melakukan lompatan _backflip salto_ dan menendang dari arah atas ke kepala perampok. Sinon memandanginya dengan takjub. Para perampok yang masih hidup menembak sekali lagi. Bahkan, ada yang membawa _bazooka_ dan misilnya meluncur ke arah Sinon dan Speedy.

"Gawat! _Bazooka_!" teriak Sinon.

Saat itulah, misil berubah arah menuju ke perampok dan meledak dahsyat. Sinon dan Speedy lari dan mendobrak pintu dengan bahunya hingga terjatuh di tangga.

"Apa sudah aman?" Tanya Speedy.

Ledakan dalam gedung cukup dahsyat dan karena lantai es menjadi sudah retak. Sinon berdiri, jalan dan mengintip dari pintu. Tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana. Namun, dia melihat seorang pria bertubuh pendek, kulit putih, berambut merah, mengenakan baju kaos hitam dengan celana pendek warna putih. Matanya membentuk pola lingkaran di sekitar pupilnya.

"Kau yang di sana, keluarlah. Tidak perlu takut kepadaku," gumam pria berambut merah.

Sinon keluar dari persembunyian dan membidik pria berambut merah.

"Kau siapa?! Apa kau dikirim oleh Oliver juga?!" tegas Sinon.

"Oliver? Siapa itu?" Tanya pria berambut merah.

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh! Kau ke sini untuk menolongku, kan?!" geram Sinon.

"Jangan salah, nona Blue Arrow," kata pria berambut merah mengangkat kedua tangannya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu identitasku yang lain?" Tanya Sinon curiga.

"Seharusnya kau berterima kasih kepadaku sudah mengalahkan para perampok. Lihat itu," kata pria berambut merah menunjuk ke bawah.

Para perampok telah tewas tanpa sisa. Bahkan, pecahan esnya telah menusuk ke alat vital beberapa perampok, hingga Diggles bertanya-tanya siapa yang melakukan semua ini.

Speedy juga keluar dari ruang tangga darurat dan matanya terbelalak. Tidak disangka, dia datang disaat genting.

"A … Akashi!" kata Speedy terbelalak.

"Akashi?" kata Sinon bingung.

Akashi memutar badan dan ternyata dia mengenakan _hero mask_ warna merah dan membawa busur panah _silver_. "Benar. Aku adalah Akashi, Arsenal yang gantikan Roy Harper,"

"Kau barusan menggunakan kekuatan apa?" Tanya Sinon.

"Dia menggunakan _Emperor Eye_. Hanya saja, mata tersebut bisa digunakan saat bermain basket. Tetapi mengapa kau menggunakan—"

"Karena aku dimintai tolong oleh Roy untuk menggantikannya menjadi seorang _Vigilante_ , Arsenal," kata Akashi yakin.

Speedy memandang Akashi dengan teliti dan dia mengatakan yang sebenarnya. lantas, mengapa Roy harus pergi dari _Starling City_? Dia mengenal Roy sebagai sosok yang _romantic_ , perhatian, baik dan selalu mengutamakan kerja sama antar partner. Speedy rindu dengan Roy.

"Akashi, apa kau mengetahui siapa di balik semua ini?" Tanya Sinon.

"Sayang sekali. Aku sendiri tidak tahu siapa pelakunya. Hanya saja, kau akan kedatangan tamu _special_. Aku harus pergi," kata Akashi tersenyum.

Sinon menghela napas, dan berkata, "Tamu siapa yang kau maksud, Akashi-san?"

"Kau akan mengerti," kata Akashi tersenyum dan memanah ke gedung pencakar langit.

Akashi pergi ke atas dan meninggalkan Speedy dan Sinon di dalam bangunan. Dia gumam sesuatu di atap gedung sambil tersenyum.

~o0o~

Diggles berteriak kepada Speedy dan Sinon berkata. "Kalian berdua, jangan diam saja. Turun ke sini!"

Sinon dan Speedy saling mengangguk dan melompat ke lantai paling dasar. Untungnya, jarak antara mereka dengan lantai dasar tidak jauh. Jadi, tidak ada cedera di kedua kakinya.

"Diggles!" kata Sinon memeluk Diggles.

"Hai Sinon. Thea," kata Diggles membalas pelukan Sinon, kemudian dilanjutkan Speedy.

"Kau kelihatan gemuk jika dilihat," sindiri Speedy.

"Masa'? Kedengarannya kau sehabis _acrobat_ di _Gym Starling City_ bersama pacar barumu," ejek Diggles.

Speedy tidak terima dan memukul bahu Diggles. Mereka bertiga tertawa. Sementara Sinon menghubungi Felicity via radio.

"Apa kau tahu siapa yang membekukan _Starling City Bank_?" tanya Sinon menunjuk sebuah nama di atas.

"Bisa dikatakan, itu adalah perbuatan Captain Cold," ujar Felicity suram.

Sinon mengerti nada bicara Felicity. Kelihatannya Captain Gold memiliki dendam dengan seseorang yang dia kenal. Tetapi, dia tidak menanyakan lebih lanjut. Kemudian, mereka menghampiri Diggles dan Speedy.

"Diggles, apa kau mengenal pria yang bernama Akashi?" Tanya Sinon.

Senyuman Diggles hilang. Dia bingung harus jelaskan kepada Sinon maupun Speedy mengenai pengganti Roy sebagai Arsenal.

"Ya. Dia adalah pemain basket Rakuzan. Dia berposisi sebagai _Point Guard_. Aku tidak mengerti mengapa Roy memilihnya sebagai Arsenal yang baru. Tetapi yang jelas, akan ada pertarungan antar _Archer_. Kalian berdua harus hati-hati," kata Diggles.

"Tunggu sebentar," kata Sinon tahan penjelasan Diggles. "Kau bilang _Archer_? Memangnya apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?"

Wajah Diggles muram menundukkan kepalanya. Dia menyalakan radionya dan menyerahkan sisa penjelasan kepada Felicity.

"Oliver Queen beserta _League of Assassins_ akan datang ke _Starling City_. Karena itu, kita butuh kerja sama antara _Assassin_ dan _Arrow_. Salah satunya adalah Akashi," kata Felicity via radio.

"Lalu, Assassin yang dimaksud—"

"Silica dan Yuuki akan datang menolong kita. Akan jadi pertarungan hebat di sini,"

 **Tamat**

P.S: Terima kasih yang udah beri masukan untuk fanficku bernama Blue Arrow. Sejujurnya, aku baru mendapatkan inspirasi beberapa hari yang lalu. Namun karena banyak tugas, dilanjutkna besoknya.

Fanfic ini aku tunjukkan kepada Qamara Risa Li Atoda, Reiin Hiirota, Heilian, dan Ugya-kun Upaupa. Mereka berempat telah memberiku saran supaya penulisanku lebih baik lagi (meskipun aku masih saja mengulangi kesalahan yang sama).

Agak bingung ceritanya, tetapi aku membuat yang terbaik dengan mengurangi kesalahan yang ada di fanficku sebelumnya. Jadi, aku akan meneruskan ceritanya sambil menggarap SAO: Civil War dan fanfic request dari orang lain ^_^

Bagi yang sudah baca _Beast Tamer Assassin_ , Yuuki dan Silica akan bekerja sama dengan Sinon untuk menghentikan ambisi _League of Assassins_.

Itu saja yang aku sampaikan ^_^

Mohon review dan sarannya supaya lebih bagus lagi. Dan sesuai janjiku, keempat orang ini akan aku review fanficnya. Arrigatou ^_^


End file.
